A Dance From the Heart
by serlight
Summary: <html><head></head>at a ballroom dance academy Amu dances and trys her hardest but what happens when a new guy comes to the academy and her old partner gets jealous? it stirs a whole lot of problems including when the play starts to come</html>
1. Chapter 1 the new student

(ok I think I replaced them sorry guys was thinking about a different story…if you see more say something please))

Amu was dancing in a room that really no one uses. She trips "damn...still not good" she said getting up. Amu was not the best dancer at the school but she worked hard and tried her best to show that she was worth something to the academy that she went to, but was still misunderstood and the people that were her partners hated dancing with her because of it.

Utau walked in, wanting to practice a little herself, she saw Amu working harder than usual.  
>"Hey Amu, what's happening?" she asked as she walked in and placed a towel down that she always used down on the ground as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at her.<p>

Utau was all that Amu wanted to be beautiful, funny and was the best dancer at the academy. Everyone wanted to dance with her or date her; she always got the best dancers and the lead roles of the plays they do.

"Oh... Nothing much just the usual" she said turning and falling over the heels that she was wearing.

"Why are you practicing so hard, are you nervous about the recital?"Utau asked, going over the basic steps of her dance.

"Yes... of course and the guy that has to dance with me is good and I want to be ready for it" she said picking herself up and dusting off her tutu that she was wear to practice in.

She looked at her she looked at her with a concerned look "Do you need some help with your dance?" she asked, Amu knew she was only trying to be a good friend but she would never get anywhere if she didn't do it for herself plus even though Utau had been in a lot of these things it still didn't feel right taking her help.

"It's ok I was about to leave anyway." she said picking up her things.

"Well, break a leg out there" Utau said, strapping her heals on.

Amu nodded before headed out the door running into ikuto her dance partner. He was rude and didn't really care about her and always got annoyed when she tripped and messed up the dance, but she was glad it was him for he was a great dancer who taught her well for the most part.

"Oh... Hi ikuto" she said looking up  
>he looked not amused "will...you move please" he said pushing her out of the way, she moved letting him pass her as she watched him walk away from her toward the dance hall where everyone went.<p>

"He's nice, isn't he?" Utau said, coming up behind Amu

"No not really but I have to dance with him" she said walking with her head down.

"That sucks, at least my guy has some manners, and he just has to watch where he puts his hands." Utau replied, pulling her dress up a little.

"That is true...but today in class we are getting a new partners "Amu said with a grin on her face.

"That's true, and there's a new student in class today."

"Really...I wonder who." Amu asked walking toward the dance hall

"I don't know, but he is supposed to be really good."

"Yeah..." Amu said taking her seat on the floor where she always sat when the teacher taught new moves or started talking about upcoming events that they have to get ready for. Utau came and sat next to her fixing her hair and sat up straight as the teacher came in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have good news, today we have new partners, and so for the few of you that still have trouble "he said while staring at Amu," you may be partnered with someone who will be able to get past the clumbzyness"

Amu blushed "great...new partner here I come" she thought but got a tight feeling of not wanting a new one; she liked ikuto even if he is rude and didn't like her.

"Also," the teacher went on, "We have a new student, say hello to the newest member of our dancing class, Mister tadase" he said, everyone looked at the door, a boy with short white blond hair walked in, his uniform was neat and clean and he looked like the perfect student and dancer. She wondered who he was and how he came to come to this school.

"Now then, the partners will be as follows..." he stated as everyone got up and stood in a line with guys on one side of the room and girls on the other side of the room. Amu wasn't listening as everyone got partnered up, one by one everyone went Utau got paired with ikuto which made her kind of sad but she didn't say or do anything. Finally being the last one up she felt like she wasn't going to get a good partner until she found out who was left, the new guy tadase.

Amu blushed not knowing what to think as she walked over to him with a fake smile to cover up the blush.

"Ummm...hi, I'm your new partner" she said trying to be kind

"You're the klutz, aren't you?" he asked looking down at her with a kind smile

"Yes...yes I am" she said blushing

He shrugged as the teacher walked over to the radio. "Okay everyone, I want you to show your new partners what you were thinking of doing for the recital." she said, putting on the music.

He pulled her close, going into a quick tango. He lifted her into the air and spinned while she was still being held up, she didn't see what was happening and got confused as he just started going into a dance that she barely knew.

"Ummm...sir I can't reach the floor "she said kind of embarrassed "damn, I don't know his name "she thought

He nodded, put her down and spun her. He let go of her hand for a minute, letting her spin on her own, then he grabbed her hand and dipped her just as the song ended. Everyone, who had stopped dancing to watch, started clapping.

Amu blushed "I have never danced like that before" she said before tripping and falling onto the ground feeling dizzy.

Utau ran over and helped her."Oh my gosh, I've never seen you dance like that. Why didn't you tell me you could dance like that?" she said grabbing her arm and lifting her with ease.

"I can't that is the problem" she said standing up and dusting herself off.

Utau looked at her in shock as she stepped back."You mean he did that?" she said, motioning at Tadase.

"Yeah...I guess he did because I didn't do it" she said looking at her back.

Utau nodded."He might just be the one you're looking for" she said before walking over to ikuto who she was hanging on. Amu rolled her eyes but saw that he was staring at her with interest in his eyes that made her turn red as she looked back at tadase.

"I don't know" she said under her breath as she went back over to him.

"Well...sir what do you want to practice?" she asked as she went over toward him.

He smiled slightly. "Call me tadase, and yes, it might be good if you learned some more." he said

"Ok...tadase, what dance?"She asked blushing

He thought for a moment."Let's start with a simple waltz" he said stepping closer to her and taking her hand as he pulled her close to his body as the music start playing. He lifted her hands up and started spinning her gently as she arched her back and started moving in tune of the song. She wasn't thinking as he moved her body with his and at times she tripped and stepped on his feet but she went on. When the song ended he dipped her and posed, lifting up she stepped back with heavy breathing she smiled thinking that was the best moment of her life as she bowed and the bell rang.

"Thank you…tadase and now I should go" she said before he could say anything to her.

Amu walked down the hall stretching and humming her favorite song, she didn't see the shadow behind her as she took off her heels and started carrying them. Amu was about to turn the corner to her dorm when a hand wrapped around her body and pulled her against a wall. She didn't have time to scream and ask who it was because right when she took a breath the figure kissed her straight on the lips, she didn't back down hitting his arms and shoving him hard to get him off of her but he held on wrapping his arms around her tightly as he held her body to his. When she finally got him to let go she looked up and her eyes widened…

"ikuto?"


	2. Chapter 2 the meeting

She backed up against the wall looking at him, shocked that he did that. She had her hands on her mouth speechless as ikuto just smirked and walked off without a word which got her heart racing faster. Thinking she better get to her dorm before someone saw her just standing there.

Walking down the all Amu could not get the feel of his lips off hers, she blushed thinking about it gave her shivers and made her think strange thoughts of him doing more of just kissing her. Taking a deep breath she tried to keep herself from thinking that way as she grabbed the knob of the room and went inside thinking she really need a good shower with a hot meal. Going over to her dresser she started searching for something to wear, sighing and seeing she had to do Landry again because she had nothing she grabbed a sun dress and threw all her clothing in the basket and picked it up along with her bath supplies that she always took with her to the bathing room because they didn't have personal ones.

Grabbing her things she headed out the door with a hum and dance as she headed down the hall toward the laundry place. She wasn't watching where she was going and ran into someone making her drop all her things on the floor. Gasping she fell to the floor picking them up.

"Oh my gosh...I am so sorry" she said and looked up to see tadase with a smile on his face.

"Oh its fine Amu here let me help you" he said falling to his knees softly and starting to pick up the laundry and placing it in the basket.

"Thank you" she replied doing the same as her hand touched his making her face turn red and her taking her hand back. "Oh ummm sorry"

He smiled bushing a little himself "oh it's ok Amu" he said lifting up and placing the rest of the clothing in the basket with a smile. "Well I better get going but we should get together soon to get to know each other better"

Amu nodded getting up with the basket in her hand "yeah we should how about dinner tonight?" she asked him

"Yeah that sounds great I pick you up at your dorm around 7 then" he said before walking off

Amu blushed and smiled big as she walked off as well heading for the wash room. When she got there she sat the dirty clothing on the far and closed the door as she placed her IPod on the sink and turned it on to one of her favorite songs _**Iris by Goo Goo Dolls **_ she start humming as the lyrics started to come.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you__  
><em>_Cause I know that you feel me somehow__  
><em>_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be__  
><em>_And I don't want to go home right now_

She smiled as she started to undress and turn on the water all the while dancing around the wash room as her song played.

_And all I can taste is this moment__  
><em>_and all I can breathe is your life__  
><em>_Cause sooner or later it's over__  
><em>_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

She twirled and got into the water, not seeing the figure walk in after her. He heard the song and walked in standing by the IPod as she sung to the song that was playing. A smile broke across his face as he moved closer to the shower where the steam was coming out from.

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
><em>_Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
><em>_When everything's made to be broken__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am_

Amu didn't see a thing as she started to wash her body, the figure opened the curtain a little to see her singing and dancing in the shower as she washed her body. Opening it a little more he slowly got into the shower, getting his feet a little wet he pulled off his shirt and threw it to the floor outside the shower moving a little closer to her.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming__  
><em>_or the moment of truth in your lies__  
><em>_when everything seems like the movies__  
><em>_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Amu turned around a little on her tip toes and that is when the figure grabbed her from behind holding her body close to his hard chest. Amu blushed a deep red as she felt his chest on her back and his hands traveling up her up body gently. To where it stopped right under her breasts, she felt her heart beat start to go faster and her breath gets heavier because his touch is so gently and warm that she didn't have the words to tell him to stop.

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
><em>_Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
><em>_When everything's made to be broken__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am_

The figures other hand traveled to her neck touching her head to the side as she felt his lips on neck softly running up and down as the other hand moved up cupping her breast and running his thumb in slow circles, she wanted to get a away and see who was touching her but she didn't say or move thinking it was a dream as he started moving his hand that was over her breast causing her to gasp at the feeling. She never has felt something like this and wanted it to last as long as possible.

_Don't want the world to see me__  
><em>_Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
><em>_When everything's made to be broken__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am_

As the song ended the figure held her tight to his body held her breast in his hand roughly but soft. He was sucking on her neck which she didn't mind but as the song came to a close the figure that she never saw his face let go and left the shower then the room with his shirt.

_I just want you to know who I am__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am_

She felt that he was gone and turned around feeling weak kneed and having to grab the rail that was inside the shower to support herself. She didn't know what to think as she turned off the water and stepped out but gasped as she saw his wet foot prints on the floor leading out of the bathing room. She then looked over and saw a ticket to the masked ball that was coming up, she smiled as her heart speed up at what happened and the only thing that came out of her mouth was "who was that?..."


End file.
